


Platonic cuddling

by Nocticola



Series: Ace/Aro characters [44]
Category: Radio Silence - Alice Oseman
Genre: Canon demisexual character, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Aled stays at Frances' home for a while after he leaves university and his mother behind.





	Platonic cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Epilogue

Aled Last doesn't know what he'll do with the rest of his life. For so long, his life was clearly mapped out before him, whether he wanted that life or not. He thought he had no other choice but to live out the life his mother wanted him to. But then he met Frances Janvier.

Frances showed him he could be something else than what his mother demanded of him, that he can make his own choices.

Now they are both laying together on Frances' bed, after both of them blew up their carefully thought out future plans. Neither one of them is meant university. Frances' mother is surprisingly cool with all this, with Frances' bombed uni interview and with the fact that a boy is sleeping next to her bed. 

"Your Mom is really cool. For letting me stay here for a bit."

"I think she's just happy I have an actual friend." 

"Does she know about..." but Aled is not sure how to continue. About Dan? About his demisexuality? That he loves Frances but not like that? 

"She knows what she needs to know. I'm not telling her anything you don't want her to know."

Aled breaths a sigh of relief. He's glad he has Frances, even if he didn't always quite understand everything.

His relationship with Dan is also on the mend, now that they are back on the same page. But he still can't live with his boyfriend and his parents. He's looking for his own place and trying to get back to doing Universe City . Carys is back in his life. His future is very uncertain, but he feels a lot more hopeful about it now.

"Is it OK if we cuddle?" Aled asks uncertainly. He wants the comfort, and hopes Frances is OK with it too. But he doesn't want to get Frances in trouble and get kicked out.

Frances smiles and moves closer to him. "BFF cuddles are highly appreciated. Don't worry, Mom won't spray you with water or anything for touching her daughter. She knows the deal."

Aled smiles too and he lets Frances curl against him under the cover.

"I love you, Frances." 

"I love you, too, Aled." 

They fall asleep cuddling, and it feels so nice and different but right.


End file.
